PlaylandUSUK fanfic
by runy134
Summary: America? A scaredy cat? No way. Ok fine, maybe a little. But America himself isn't aware, and takes England into a Haunted House in an amusement park. England is unamused... This is my first fan fiction, so I apologize if it kind of sucks XD But practice makes perfect!


Playland (USUK)

Part 1

First fanfic! Let's see how it goes...

"C'mon, England! Let's go on that one!" America shouted, pointing at a roller coaster in the distance. England rolled his eyes. _Coming to Playland with America was a bad idea_, he thought to himself.

"America, we've been riding roller coasters non-stop for an hour, can we take a break?" England said grouchily. He was hungry too, it was already 2:00 and they didn't have lunch yet.

America put his hands together. "Aw, please, England? Just one more, then we'll take a break." America pleaded.

England scowled, "You said that before the last one!" England gestured toward a café behind them. "Let's take a break and have lunch, then we can go on more rides." England's stomach growled. Unfortunately for England, America heard.

America grinned, "HAHAHA, England's starving, huh? Fine, we'll have lunch now since your stomach is obviously begging for it." America laughed.

England's cheeks turned in to a light shade of pink. "Shut up, you git!" He growled as they headed café.

The two of them sat down at a table and began to exam the menu.

"Nothing looks good here," England said, "These guys should serve some of _my_ food."

America snorted. "Then the health department will shut it down before you could say, 'hamburger.' "

England glanced up. "It's not like _your_ food is all that great, either. I almost up chucked all of the fries from that bloody place, Mc-something-or-another."

"Well that's probably because _you_ fed me _your_ disgusting excuse for food when I was a kid!" America protested.

England put his menu down. "Is my food really that bad?" He asked.

America thought before answering. _I don't want to hurt Iggy's feelings, but I don't know what to say_, he thought. After a moment's pause, he finally said, "Yeah, your food sucks."

England frowned. "Yeah, you're right," he said after a few seconds. England looked down.

America immediately felt a boulder of guilt fall in his stomach. _What kind of hero am I if I can't even make my own boyfriend happy?_ America thought. "I'm sorry, Iggy. Your food isn't that terrible." He said. England still looked pretty gloomy. America couldn't stand the fact that England was being unhappy, and that he was the cause of it.

America leaned toward England and gave him a kiss. America could tell that England was surprised. After he sat back down on his chair, America smiled. "It doesn't matter to me that your food is bad, so stop being so sad."

England blinked and smiled back. "Thanks, America."

_The hero has done it again!_

After they ate, they left the café. America glanced at the window of it, and saw a poster. He then began to jump up and down.

"Hey England, get over here! We should totally go on now, man!" America shouted excitedly. He waved and pointed at the poster.

England walked back to where America was, and read the poster. "_New Ultra Scary Haunted House Of Doom, only for pros_" England read what the poster said. "What? You want to go on this? It sounds awfully stupid." England said. _What a kid, _England thought,_ He still likes going on these things?_

But America shook his head. "No way, dude. See? It says only for PROS. It must be super scary. Besides, I know you're just too scared to go on." America smirked.

England scowled. "I'm not scared! I just think it'll be a waste of time!" England objected. _He's one to talk! He can't even get through a "scary" movie without pissing himself…_ England grouched to himself. "And we're still not going."

America stomped on the ground like a child. "Please, England? Don't be a twinkie bum. And if you _are_ scared, the hero will protect you, so you'll have nothing to be afraid of! Please! Pretty please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

Engalnd felt his eye twitch. "ALRIGHT! WE'LL GO!" England cut America off with a shout.

America's eyes brightened. "Really? Thanks, England! You're awesome!" America ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

England blushed. "I-I'm only letting you go to shut you up. It's not like I want you to be happy or anything…" He muttered.

America let go, and smiled. "Sure, England. Whatever you say." He took England's hand and began to pull him towards the direction of the Haunted House. England let out a small smile. _He's such a kid..._


End file.
